In Darkness
by Fallensin
Summary: This is my first Criminal minds fanfiction its rated m for adult content cussing and detail gore and such its just the whole nin yards the pairings are morgan and garcia prentiss and jj and Reid with an OC character of mine tons of gore tons of crime tons of fucked up shit and tons of sex and romance!


CHAPTER 1

The team was hard at work on a case that didn't add up as they tried to profile the unsubb over and over as leads and connections didn't add up or just didn't make sense. Frustrated and tired they put in a call for Garcia who popped up right away with a smile on her face.

"What can I do for you lovely's" Garcia said smiling at them all which was contagious because they all started to smile.

"We need to find out if our unsubb is a tailor of some kind or someone who knows how to sew a certain type of stitching…or been released from mental care" Hotch said reviewing the case file.

"I will get right on it" Just as Garcia said it a knock was on her door and everyone on the video heard it looking at Garcia as she looked confused.

"Baby girl do you have a visitor today?" Morgan asked sitting up in his chair figuring it was probably Kevin.

"Ah…actual no hold on let me get the door" Garcia got up to answer the door and everyone became alerted when Garcia squealed like a school girl as they saw a person enter the room.

Garcia moved back to the computer adjusting so everyone could see her guests. Reid studied the woman holding bags who had long jet black hair a few facial piercings from the eyebrow and lip and a few studs in the ear. She was wearing all black from jacket to t shirt and pants were all black and very tight on the female's body. The female was smiling and staring at the team with her black sunglasses on before her attention was turned towards Garcia holding out the bags to her.

"These are for you" the woman said her voice very low but alluring almost sensual.

"I haven't seen you since college…you just vanished and you show up so randomly with gifts you're so sweet…you never change" Garcia said smiling hugging her friend.

"I know…I'm sorry I been gone so long...but I'm back now and we can catch up….open your gifts…" The woman smiled at Garcia.

Garcia reached down into the bags and took out the amazing shirts and jackets then a medium sized black box. The woman watched Garcia pick up the box opening it before gasping holding out the obsidian blade with a diamond and glass hilt with a red dragon wrapped around the blade part.

"Garcia um…ask your friend how on earth she was able to get that into a federal building without security finding it" Hotch asked as the whole team sat up more alert.

Reid answered before the woman as he studied the knife on picture as Garcia put it down and away.

"Because it's not metal…it's made of a gem and glass…would go undetected unless they were really looking for it" Reid spoke up as the whole team had eyes on him.

"Very good observing skills" The woman spoke smirking at the team before her attention going back to Garcia as she held out a black jewelry box.

"This isn't a weapon but it's very important to me" The woman smiled as Garcia's eyes widened as she held up a stainless steel chain with a large wolf pendant.

"This is beautiful" Garcia smiled putting it on.

"Here this is something different" The woman said holding out another black box which Garcia opened revealing an all-black smartphone with a red wolf on the back.

"What's this for?" Garcia asked turning the phone on.

"This will give you straight access to me at all times press speed dial and I will be on the phone in seconds….i will never be far if you ever need me just give me a call" The woman smiled as Garcia smiled at her.

"I understand…thank you so much..." Garcia smiled brightly holding her gifts.

"I'm glad…but I'm also here because I know who your unsubb is" The woman turned to stare at the team.

"You do?" Hotch sat up.

"It's not her fault…she did not mean to kill these women…she compensating…for what she lost…it's the monster's fault for this all…she's broken…and damaged…and just needs hospital help…not jail…this is not her fault…the bastard her turned her into this is…I will see you all their in under three hours be ready for me" The woman said and the team got chills from the serious tone and vibe the mystery woman was giving.

Garcia watched her friend leave before turning back to the team giving a sheepish smile.

"Her names Dark…obviously not officially but that's what she demanded to be known as…not even the teachers knew what her real name was…but I know she's honest and true to her word…so you guys will be having a guest there with you." Garcia said smiling.

"Alright baby girl we got some stuff to do before your friend gets here we'll see you later" Morgan smiled before the screen went blank.

"Guess we will have to wait for our new help on this case…" Rossi said.

Not even 3 hours had passed when they saw a lot of attention being drawn to something going outside. Getting up the team decided to check it out and found their mystery woman exiting an all-black Lexus LFA with sliver rims and an all-black leather interior. Their mystery woman smiled their way as she was in tight black jeans and a black muscle T shirt and black combat boots.

"Well hello I did say I would make it to you before three hours" The woman smiled her voice so alluring as Reid studied her more as she drew closer.

"Yes well thought I'd come a bit early…but as of right now we all need to take a trip to see Dr. Malcolm trauma doctor" The woman said playing with the keys to her car.

"And why is that?" Rossi asked.

"Because his root cause of this…and many other tragic fates…" Dark spoke staring Hotch head on as if egging him on to say no.

"Alright…since Garcia trusts we will trust you" Hotch said fixing his tie.

"Who wants to ride with me to the oh so lovely doctor's office" Dark smiled as faces lit up as they looked over to Dark's car.

"JJ and I will ride with Dark to make sure she's not lying of course" Prentiss smiled towards JJ.

"Guess it's settled then better follow me close boys I go fast" Dark chuckled turning away.

The ride was quick and interesting as they got to the destination without a problem but Dark getting out of the car so fast and into the building wasn't so good as the team rushed to catch up with Dark who had barged into the office only to move to the side as the team filed in.

"May I help you?" The doctor said looking at those who entered the room.

"no but you helped yourself to your daughter's body and I bet a lot of your other so called "patients" oh wait that's right you just a sick pervert who likes raping kids at young ages" Dark snapped and a chill went through the room as the doctor adjusted himself.

Reid watched Dark then spotted the toys up above the doctor on a self which he then proceeds to go near looking at them thinking as he took in Dark's words.

"That's absurd" The doctor spoke trying to put on a composed look of offense.

"No what's absurd…is you took your daughters dolls that she needed to cope with what you done to her…so to replace what she lost…she took women and turned them into human dolls…because you're a sick fuck who should be killed" Dark snapped baring her fangs as everyone gasped and Reid's eyes widened as everyone starred at the pearly white fangs that were very real in Dark's mouth. The doctor knew that anger was dangerous…and this woman knows his dirty secret and will probably not even blink before killing him…but he needed to remain calm and composed.

"I believe…she is right…these toys…you gave to those you touched…and when they grew up and left you needed to keep these…to remember them by…and I bet I can track down each of these girls and have them testify and watch their reaction to the toy.." Reid said his attention turning to the doctor who gulped.

"Tell us were Samantha is…but this gets out of hand…spill your fucking guts" Dark snapped and the window was starting to show cracks.

The doctor turned pale but did as was told and revealed were Samantha was but just after he did the whole room turned pitch black the window seemed to go black as well but the team knew it was day time but the utter cold darkness blinded everyone until it suddenly disappeared with Dark as the doctor laid with his cloths ripped to shreds and the word "Bastard" carved down into his skin and his genitals were removed and pinned to his head as the bloody letter opener stayed stuck in the wooden desk.

"Holy shit….someone check if he has a pulse" JJ said backing up.

Reid was the closet so he checked the stunned doctor's pulse.

"He has a pulse but he won't if he doesn't receive medical attention fast.

"Reid, JJ and Prentiss GO and find dark stop her before she does something else…even though…I don't even know how she did this…so quickly but no matter GO before someone else almost dies" Hotch shouted and the trio ran out the door but as they got outside Dark's car and the keys were right there for them. Reid moved closer to the car and felt his phone buzz and as he checked he he called Prentiss and JJ over.

**The text read: Go to the doctor's house…get what he refused to give to Samantha…and bring the toys to Samantha's house…do it NOW**

JJ grabbed the keys and pushed Prentiss and Reid into the car before backing up.

"She's serious we need to do this fast and what better fast then this beauty" JJ smiled looking into the mirror winking at Prentiss.

Arriving at Samantha's house in less than 20 minutes the girls voted Reid would go in with the dolls and pray Samantha hasn't done any wrong. Reid grabbed the case and left the car slowly and quietly entering the house where he found Samantha with a sharp pair of scissors standing very close to her human doll.

"Hello Samantha…my name is Dr. Reid….I am not here to hurt you...I know what your father did to you…and I'm sorry you had to go through that…his a horrible man…and he has been punished for what his done." Reid said keeping his hands up.

"My...father was a good man.." Samantha said her hand trembling.

"I'm sure he made you say that…and when you didn't get it right he would punish you…send you to the room with the lightening" Reid said giving a small smile.

"I…I…he took my dolls…he said they were gone forever…I needed my dolls…they are my friends." Samantha spoke her hand trembling more.

As Reid was about to say something the room turned completely black and seconds later the room was bright again with Dark gripping Samantha's hand making it drop the scissors as she seemed to have pinned Samantha keeping a firm hold on her.

"Shh…Its ok Samantha…this man has your dolls…he has them right here…do you want to see them?" Dark said smiling as Samantha looked at her in fear but nodded.

Reid got out the case and opened it revealing the dolls as Dark released Samantha who went and fell to her knees holding and caressing her dolls smiling happily like a child who just got a new present under the Christmas tree.

Dark came close to Samantha as if guarding her as Reid noticed Dark's looked seem cold and serious as the police and FBI filled the room.

Dark rose her hand halting anyone who dared moved close to Samantha as she bared her teeth like an animal showing threat.

"She will be put into special care at a hospital of my choosing she did not mean to commit these crimes….the only one responsible for these tragic happening is that filthy piece of shit doctor that raped and tortured little girls that were in his care. I will handle the family with losses and I will see for a fit justice for that pig that you saved. If I find out Samantha has gone to court or has been charged or even dared to be put in jail…I will take away each and one of you happiness…and I will do it slowly…and painfully…until you beg me to let you keep your happiness. Are we all clear what will be done? Or should I demonstrate what will happen if you break my ruling." Dark said and the whole room just starred and gulped as it became very chilly as the seriousness in Darks tone said it all.

"A-alright…we understand" The cop said coming close and Dark just smiled.

"Go with these men Samantha I promise you can keep your dolls and take them with you…no one's ever going hurt you" Dark said and Samantha just nodded.

Outside Reid found Dark watching everyone and the ambulances as she seemed almost like a statue with her hands in her pockets and her hair tossed over her shoulder.

"You did great work…you know that right" Reid said coming up on Dark's side as the sun glassed woman looked at him.

"Yes but everyone gets justice and a happy ending here…oh Reid I will be around a lot more so you all should get used to it because Dark will be around for a very long time" Dark smiled to Reid before walking away and just disappearing as if she was never there.

JJ and Prentiss walked out to Reid as he had that pondering speechless look on his face.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked.

"Uh…I guess we will be seeing a lot more of our mystery guest…according to her" Reid said looking at JJ.

**A month later. **

The team gained a case where a killer was on the loose in a small fishing town that had no criminal record at all. The team was figuring out the pattern and the kills but each were different all the kills did not make sense. Garcia watched the team talk and think aloud when Hotch turned his attention to her speaking directly towards her.

"Garcia your coming with us" Hotch said as Garcia was about to go.

"Um…ok…if I am just let me make a quick phone call." Garcia took out her phone and Reid watched her as he noticed that it wasn't her normal phone. In seconds the team looked around as the ringtone "I need a hero" started playing loudly. As if knowing where it was coming from Garcia turned around and everyone watched as Dark strutted down towards Garcia in an all-black and white tuxedo a smile on her face and her signature sun glasses still on as the ringtone stopped playing as she stood in front of Garcia.

"How did you know I would need you?" Garcia asked putting the phone away but a radiant smile on her face hugging her friend tightly.

"Call it a hunch" Dark smiled hugging her friend back.

"How did you get in here" Hotch asked.

A chill ran down everyone's spine as Dark smiled her attention turning towards Hotch.

"I can get into any place anywhere without being dedicated" Dark said so nonchalantly.

Hotch just stared at Dark not saying a word as if it was a show down of the stare.

"So darling what is it you needed me for?" Dark smiled at Garcia as if Hotch wasn't staring intently at her.

"Oh I'm being taken along on a case…and thought you could help me" Garcia said smiling.

"Then let's go longer with wait the longer this killer is out playing" Dark said chuckling as she flashed everyone a fangy smile.

The team arrived in the small fish town right away and began setting up in an inn before working with the police force trying to find leads and clues and to figure out the unsubb.

The team was hard at work trying to profile the unsubb as Garcia worked her magic in the inn.

A male came up behind Garcia spooking her as he asked.

"What are you doing?" the male asked as Garcia jumped looking at him.

"I'm working on finding information on everyone that lives here" Garcia smiled.

"Ah…well I'm Josh." Josh said smiling.

Dark smirked as she watched Josh and Garcia making her presence known as Josh sat down next to Garcia.

"Jesus Dark you scared me!" Garcia shouted placing her hand over her chest.

"Sorry force of habit" Dark smiled showing her pearly whites as she looked at Josh through her sun glasses.

Josh didn't know why but the woman in sun glasses gave him chills. Even as an expert hunter this woman before him was definitely not someone to mess with in any shape or form.

"I uh…am going find my mom..." Josh got up as the woman began to come closer and then left almost like he was being hunted.

"Well that was odd" Garcia watched the male retreat as her friend drew near.

"Hm very what are you up to my darling geek" Dark teased her friend smiling.

Garcia and dark got talking until it slowly began to hit nightfall as the team began coming back from interviews as it was time for rest.

The news that the team would have to double up meant two people to a room.

"Alright so it's me and Rossi, Garcia and Morgan, JJ and Prentiss and Dark…and Reid?" Hotch said looking at Reid and Dark.

"I don't sleep at night so it's best if Reid has the room to himself..." Dark smiled before walking away as Reid just watched her walk away.

"Well guess that settles that" Morgan said going up to shower and change.

It was late at night and Garcia was still working seeing as she just could not sleep just yet she busied herself.

Suddenly the signal cut out so Garcia got up and went outside. Once she got the satellite working again she heard a noise and went to go investigate it. She watched the killer flee once he saw her and ran towards the male that was still alive.

"Help! Someone help someone's injured!" Garcia shouted as she held on the wound.

In utter seconds Garcia heard another noise and before her was a shoeless and sockless ripped up pants and no shirt or jacket and lots of blood on her friend Dark who ran over to her.

"Garcia are you ok?!" Dark breathed heavily looking over Garcia through her sun glasses.

'Yes...but he isn't oh god dark don't let him die" Garcia began to cry.

"Alright I won't baby I won't…close your eyes and turn away." Garcia watched her and did as told.

Dark crouched down and placed her hand over the wound and closed the man's eyes with the other as everything turned in complete darkness as the wound began to close and heal as a form of a new organ took the place of the lost one as dark matter filled in the hole as the wound shut and the moon was seeable. Breathing heavily dark ripped up the man's shirt wrapping the wound completely so no one would know as she smiled to Garcia.

"he will be fine…come let's get him back inside" Dark said smiling at Garcia before picking up the man and walking in front of Garcia who gasped as she saw he blood and damage on Dark's back who was walking so nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

Everyone had woken up and was down stairs when Dark and Garcia entered the inn.

"Woah! Are you guys alright?" Prentiss asked as Dark placed the man on the table.

"The unsubb killed again… but Dark saved this man…" Garcia spoke still in shock.

Rossi went over to the man to take a look and blinked as the wound was fully healed as if it was never there. Rossi turned sharply around as JJ gasped loudly as everyone turned to see Dark getting a drink but her back was bleeding and had gashes deep inside but the tattoo was still able to be seen it was the words Sin in bleeding ink on her shoulder blades then one black and one white wing the feathers ruffled and some fallen off the wings but had scarlet at the ends of the feathers.

"Dark you're injured" Reid stated.

"Yes I know I had gotten into a ruffle with a bear…sadly it cracked my sun glass lens.

"What on earth were you doing out alone in the night with a killer on the loose" Hotch asked with accusation in his voice.

Dark chuckled and laugh downing a shot of scotch before looking at Hotch with her crack sunglasses.

"The killer can't hurt me the killer should be afraid of me just like all the animals are. If I go outside alone in the night who do you think will win? Me or whoever thinks they can kill me?" Dark said smirking as she got out a first aid kit.

"JJ can you get me a bucket of hot water to pour on my back?" Dark asked getting bandages out.

"yeah sure.." JJ went off and came back with a bucket of hot water. Dark smiled and turned to let JJ pour the water on her back clearing all the debris and blood and hair from the wounds.

Dark smiled to JJ and took out some Scott towel and began drying her upper body off before throwing the used towels away. Once dry Dark began bandaging herself up before leaving the room coming back with a clean white t shirt on.

"I'm not your killer Hotch. If I was I wouldn't be here helping you." Dark said filling another shot class with scotch.

"I know you had Garcia look me up and I know she found nothing of me at all because I am not in the system…any system I am a ghost I just do not exist" Dark said coming over sitting down next to Garcia holding out a black wolf flash drive.

"This will give you access to me" Dark spoke looking at Garcia.

"Oh…." Garcia inserted the flash drive and popped up bank accounts all over the world along with different passports and colleges. Other things were residents that included condos and mansions and very small housing that would fit maybe a family of 4. No criminal record but a few years in marines and army with honorable discharge in both marines and army.

Everyone watched as it showed job listings of modeling and being a state trooper and being in local police departments. The job listing just went on and on until new windows popped up as listing of companies starting from huge companies to local ones were being listed. Everything from cars owned to small businesses were popping up as Garcia's computer was flooded with information about Dark.

"Wow…that's more money than I make in a week" Prentiss said as everyone saw the billions and trillions in each account which the team counted as many as 50 bank accounts.

"Oh wow…you have a lot of pets" Garcia was looking at the list of animals that went from Maine coon cats to huskies to exotic cats and wolves.

"Yep got my own ranch to raise them all" Dark said leaning back on the couch.

"Alright…Garcia hand her back her usb." Hotch said rubbing his face.

Garcia smiled taking out the usb and handing it back to Dark.

"Still does not let you off for being out late at night with no one knowing..." Hotch tried scolding Dark but she seemed unphased.

"If I wasn't out there Garcia would had watched a guy die…a guy would be dead…and Garcia would have been endanger" Dark said getting up off the couch looking at Reid smiling before leaving the room and coming back two seconds later with new sun glasses.

"I have a question for you Dark" Rossi said sitting down in a chair.

"I saw you picking under the bandages Rossi I know what you want to know" Dark smiled to Rossi going over to the man on the table unwrapping the bandages revealing no wound.

"W-what…how his completely healed" Garcia touched where she saw the wound but the man only groaned and shifted in his unconscious state.

Dark smiled and looked at Garcia.

"You said save him I always keep my word" is all Dark said before turning looking at Reid.

"We have a killer to catch because he killed where we rested he is ether self-destructing or does not care." Dark cracked her neck before looking to the man.

"Didn't you guys run into this man? He was going to leave this place." Dark turned to Prentiss.

"Yeah..." Prentiss said and then her face light up as she looked to Garcia.

"There's a lead" Morgan stated and Garcia went straight to work.

The team followed up on the lead and put a potential victim in safe custody. The following day no one expected the killer would stalk and strike again brutally killing the inns keeper owner.

"He mutilated her…this kill was personal" Rossi stated when he looked at the remains.

The team had to rethink the profile as Josh gave them new leads to the killer when his face light up but tried to hide that he knew who the killer was.

Taking note they went back to the school teacher who finally gave a name "Owen" with time ticking the team was now faced with a hunting pack searching for Owen.

With no choice the team barged into the house of Owen with Dark already inside as the team looked to Dark.

"Tell them where Owen would run off to where he would be safe" Dark said persuasively.

"Mam your son is endangered we need to know now" Hotch said but could see it in the mothers face when she looked to her husband who was brewing rage.

"He won't hurt you I promise" Rossi pitched in but the mother was not budging.

"You know what…" Dark stated and smirked as the whole room went completely black and a loud scream was heard until the darkness left and pinned to the wall with hunting knives in his shoulder and ankles was the husband with his genitals and hands cut off alone with the words pathetic carved down his body. A note was left behind with blood stained on it as the wife and everyone just looked away from the man but the only one brave enough to check for a pulse was Reid who gasped.

"He has a pulse!" Quickly Hotch got a team of medics in and the man who was alive was ported out of the fishing town to a major hospital.

Reid took the note and began to read it.

**Note: "Now he will never harm you or your son ever again but please tell these people where your son is going before the hunting pack catches him and kills him" **

The wife just nodded and gave up the where about and Hotch could see the relief and happiness in her eyes that were hidden by shock as she was finally free of her abusive husband.

The team got to Owen before the hunting pack but the hunting pack arrived at the same time and demanded that the team release Owen so he can pay for what his done.

"You're out numbered he has to pay" Joshua shouted.

"No they aren't" Was a faint whisper as the temperature suddenly became much colder as Joshua was knocked out his gun flying onto the boat in front of Owen as the team looked in shock as Josh laid unconscious as more of the men suddenly went down. The last few men dropped their guns and began panicking until they were also knocked unconscious as Dark finally showed smirking at Owen.

"D-did you kill them..." Owen looked scared as he stared at the sun glassed woman.

"They are alive just asleep…your father won't hurt you anymore Owen but you must pay for the choices you made…killing is wrong…" Dark said as she jumped onto the boat and in a shift movement Owen was unconscious.

"He will go to jail for a long time hopefully he will come out a better stable man" Dark said laying Owen down as she looked to Reid smiling softly.

Once on the plane Garcia sat down near a window staring out through the window smiling softly. Morgan sat down next to Garcia placing his hand over hers.

"Hey baby girl you did great work" Morgan smiled squeezing Garcia's hand as she looked at him.

"yeah...but my friend did a lot…even if she's super mysterious and rich and stuff…we should be glad she's on our side" Garcia smiled back at Morgan.

"Yeah she's definitely something.." Morgan said watching Garcia closely before kissing the woman's cheek.

"We definitely are lucky to have her on the good side" Morgan nodded before cupping Garcia's chin and kissing her gently before moving back.

"But personally I'm more glad we have you on our team and on our side" Morgan smiled and Garcia squeezed and held his hand through the whole ride.


End file.
